RP Rules
This is a set of rules and guidelines for RPs set in the Tatsu region. There are two kinds of roleplays: I. Normal Roleplays These roleplays are the roleplays that the submitted characters are designed for. They contain the adventures of humans and trainers interacting in a modern day Tatsu. These roleplays are subject to the master rules of roleplaying. II?. Master Roleplay If interest is shown, there may also be created a Master Roleplay for Tatsu. The Master Roleplay will be the main roleplay, with its own subforum, organized by a select few people and will be a large, ongoing, interconnected roleplay with major story arcs and special events, such as Legendary events, SOLARUS events and more. However, it's still too early for that phase to begin. If a Master Roleplay ever is set up, there will be a more detailed ruleset for the Master Roleplay. Roleplaying Rules These rules are the set of master rules which apply to all roleplays. 1. The role play must be set in Tatsu! This is dreadfully obvious! 2. The IAPL (check them out), while pretty cool, are only our sister project, so IAPL is not canon in the Tatsu universe, and Tatsu is not canon in the IAPL universe. * What IS canon are the following: Kanto, the Sevii Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. These locations may be the home region of any character you want, and any of these may be referenced. 3. No legendaries or Unown on your team. * These Pokémon are special. Submitted characters will be run by Character Evaluation to make sure they do not have these Pokémon on their team. ** This means you cannot catch one of these in the course of a roleplay, either. ** If someone is found breaking this, their character will be immediately put in the Failed Characters section, rendering them unusable until they scrap the legendary and retcon their ever having caught one. ** In the possible Master Roleplay, there may be special events involving the appearance of legendaries or Unown. Otherwise, legendaries should be ignored except in reference and conversation. 4. Before posting as a character, ensure you follow the Making Your Character process and have your character evaluated as a Passing character. 5. No godmodding/powergaming. * A character and his/her Pokémon cannot dodge every attack, even after using Double Team six times. Your character and his/her Pokémon are not perfect, they are fallible. ** You are not the center of attention; you are not the most talented one in the room; you are cooperating with everyone else. 6. Be reasonable and respectful of your fellow RPers. * Don't be a controlling jerk, don't cuss people out, etc. 7. Be literate. * if you spel liek this, ewhat evn is ur purposs of being on tha iapl forms neway?? 8. NPC characters are free use, however, they are satellite characters. * They cannot be the protagonists of RP posts. Your RP character is a submitted character only. Your character can battle a Gym Leader, but not BE one of the Gym Leaders. 9. Use other people's submitted characters according to their Terms of Use. * Do not use a character without permission if their Terms of Use says you need permission, do not make them out of character, etc. ** NPCs are free use, but you should write according to their character. 10. The plots must be within reason. * In other words, they take place in the modern day Tatsu, with humans interacting with Pokémon. A lot can happen from there, but just make sure things are reasonable. Category:Administrative Category:RP